


Giving Her Away

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Bingo, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Growing Up, Wedding, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Prompt: Free SpaceSarah's growing up and Mick can't handle it.





	Giving Her Away

Things had not always been easy for the Mars family. Mick struggled with his disease, (Y/n) had lost her job and struggled to find a new one for awhile, not wanting to be seen as a parasite for her husband’s money, but honestly, the worst thing, in Mick’s eyes, was when Sarah grew up and started dating.

It started out with cute crushes on people at school, which turned into her hanging out with them and meeting boys that more resembled Tommy and Vince than anything. Mick about had a heart attack when she brought home her first boyfriend, who looked almost like the spitting image of a punk that worked at a liquor store who loved Kiss and hated authority.

Thankfully, he didn’t last long, even though the tears that Sarah shed over him were enough to make Mick feel bad for wishing they would break up already.

But Sarah was going to date, despite Mick’s best efforts. Tommy, Nikki, and Vince would tease him about it, but then Mick pointed out to Vince that he did have a daughter, Elizabeth, and he couldn’t wait for her to date someone just like her dad.

“Don’t say that,” Vince told him. “I don’t want Liz dating ever!”

“Exactly,” Mick told him. “If you two have daughters, do you want them to date someone like you? Someone like you from, let’s say for Tommy, 1983, and Nikki, 1986?”

“No,” The two answered in unison. They were living the clean and sober life now, trying to be a good example and all that shit. And they sure as hell didn’t want their kids dating someone like them from back in the day.

****

The years went by and Sarah went to college. She wanted to be a nurse practitioner, and she worked her ass off to do it. Mick was so proud of her when she got her degree and quickly found a job at a private practice in the hills. She was moving up in the world, something he always wanted for his kids. Because he didn’t want to watch any of them struggle like he had most of his life.

But then came the news he had been dreading. Sarah was dating again. She had put off most of her social life during college, which Mick saw as a blessing. She started dating a guy who worked at a Harley dealership. They really hit it off when she went to see about a motorcycle for Mick for Christmas.

“He’s a great guy,” Sarah told (Y/n) over lunch. “He’s sweet, and funny, and he’s really smart. And I really like him.”

“As long as he makes you happy, but I’m warning you, your uncles and Mick will be grilling him like he’s a piece of steak someone wants well done,” (Y/n) laughed. Sarah just smiled.

“I think they’ll like him,” Sarah told her mom. “BEcause I really do.”

****

The guy, his name was Jack, was charming. He really cared for Sarah, and that’s the impression all three of her “uncles” got from him when they talked to him. Mick still didn’t like him, but he saw how happy Jack made her, so he let it go.

And then, he proposed.

“My baby’s getting married!” (Y/n) had squealed and hugged her daughter, and Mick was in a daze. It felt like just yesterday, he was teaching her to ride a bike and bribing her with Toys R’ Us to get her to talk about why she was upset. And now, she was getting married and starting her own family.

It made him feel older than he already felt.

“This is going to sound really weird, but I kinda want Uncle Tommy, Uncle Vince, and Uncle Nikki to be my wedding party,” Sarah admitted. “I know I should have girls, but they’ve been apart of my life for as long as I can remember and…”

“I’ll do it!” Tommy called out, standing up with a laugh.

“Do I have to wear a dress?” Nikki asked.

“No?” Sarah looked over at him.

“Well, damn. I wanted to show off my legs,” Nikki laughed, making Vince smack his arm.

“We’d be honored,” Vince hugged Sarah, followed by Tommy and Nikki.

****

The preparations seemed to fly by, and before Mick knew it, him and the other three were getting dressed up in tuxes. Even though Tommy, Nikki, and Vince were in the bridal party, Mick had put a stop to them getting dressed with them.

“I can’t believe she’s getting married,” Mick sighed. “She’s only six.”

“She’s almost thirty,” Nikki pointed out. “And Jack’s a really good guy. I think out of all of her boyfriends, I like him the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mick smiled at them before they went to take pictures. The boys were in tuxes, but all their accessories matched the colors Sarah had picked for the wedding. They made their way down the aisle, and soon, Mick was walking Sarah towards the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Mick got her to the end and she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you dad. I love you,” She smiled as she went to stand by her wedding party, and Mick had to fight back the tears as he went to sit by (Y/n).

“What is it?” (Y/n) asked her husband.

“She called me dad,” He whispered to her. (Y/n) gave him a hug as they settled to watch the ceremony.


End file.
